Through the Wall
by Ordinary.Day
Summary: One of Marie's most powerfull skills is observation. Will this help her along thje way? Or will it crush her in teh end. Follow Marie as she goes on the adventure of a lifetime and all the things that go along with it.
1. The Wall

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas, characters, or anything. It belongs to J. K. Rowlimg. I only own the characters that I make up/spells I make up. If any of the ideas, characters, spells, or anything else that appear in my story and another story, it is pure coincidence and I do not mean to copy if the is right. **

Chapter One

I was on my way to the market to get some bread for my mum when I came across the oddest of people. It was a boy and his dad walking along the side of the road with an owl and a trunk. It was your average scene-well maybe not the owl- but the thing that was very odd about them was their wardrobe.

The boy was wearing some black robes and it had a strange symbol on it. It was a lion-or so it looked like- and above the picture was the word Hogwarts. What did that mean? The father was also wearing some black robes, but he had a hat on, almost wizardly. Why would they be wearing those black robes in the summer?

I entered the shop still wondering about them, and what made them different. I was so preoccupied with that, that I didn't hear Angela, the shopkeeper say my name. Great, ow she would be angry with me.

"Marie! How many slices?!" She tapped me on the head. Well, hit would be more accurate. She repeated her question again, which brought me out of my daydream.

"The usual, Angela. Mum says extra is bad." I nodded as if reassuring not only her but also myself. I had started to think more on my own and found out that I was exceedingly knowledgeable. I found that observing and thinking helps me keep from not yelling my knowledge to the whole world

Angela handed me three rolls. One roll for me, one for my mum, and one for my dad. I was glad I didn't have any brother or sisters. I did have a best friend, though, that was like a sister to me. Thera. I had met her five years ago.

I walked down the lane and gave my mum the bread, "I'm gonna go outside to search for some coins for supper tomorrow." She waved goodbye and I was off. My mum thought that I went to search for coins to pay for food, but what I really did alone was look at the bar.

There was a bar at almost the end of the lane called the Leaky Cauldron. It had been abandoned since before I was born. Well, that's what my mum said. She said that it used to belong to a guy named Godris or Godrip or something like that. Well, everyday I see a bunch of people that are dressed like the ones I saw earlier.

The boy and his father went inside the bar. I decided today was the last day that I would be wondering what was through those door.

I pushed the doors open and saw at least 50 of the most odd people I have ever seen in my life. People dresses in every which way-but most of them had robes. I continued walking through the bar and everyone turned and watching me as I went by them. I was following the man and boy, I needed to see where they were going.

They came up to a wall and the man tapped some bricks on it with a strange stick. I forgot which ones he did tap. Suddenly a hand came and took me by the shirt collar and said, "Oi! What are you doing here, you missy? You ain't a witch, you just a slimy old muggle!"

I shook my head and said, "No, I am! Really! I was just trying to get through. You see my parents their muggles and told me off alone. I'd seen the boy and his father walk in and thought that this is the place where I needed to go." You see I actually had no idea what I was saying and just wanted him to let go of me.

"Okay then, missy. Sorry I questioned ya." He walked back over to his chair and continued staring at me. Probably trying to see what I would do at the wall. I walked up to it, gulped, and found a stick on the ground, and tapped the bricks I think I saw the man tap.

The bricks started to move and shake, moving the ground beneath it. I took a few steps back and waited out the little earthquake. What I saw before me was the most-I can't find words to describe- place I have ever seen in my life. It had a bunch of shops all the way down the lane and at the end of all of it was a three-story building. It had lopsided columns on the side and a sign above it said Gringotts.

I continued forward and went inside the Gringotts building. I continued walking in awe of what was before me. Goblins-I had read about them in a textbook in school- and so many of the people like the boy and his father.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Wizard Bank. Do you need anything, ma'am?" I turned around and gasped. A goblin had come up behind me.

"Do you take pounds?" He shook his head and motioned me to come forward to a teller box. "We can exchange your pounds for galleons and sickles and what not."

"Thanks. All I have are one hundred pounds. Will that get me anything?" He smiled, nodded once again, and led me to a vault in a strange train on tracks. "This will be your vault. I'm going to give you a key, and you must keep it at all times. This key will allow you to come back to Gringotts and get more money. "

He took the key from me and opened the vault with it. Inside it was empty, but with a snap of his fingers, it was very full. I gasped as he did this and then looked me. "Never seen magic before? Doesn't have a vault. You must be a muggle-born? Am I right? Yes, a goblin is always right."

He pushed me out with a grunt and I went back to the streets outside. Now I saw a bunch of kids going into this one shop and coming out with robes. Some like the black ones I saw on that other man and his son, but some were of all different colors.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna buy some robes?" I nodded and walked inside the store.

"Um, I need some of the black robes the other kids were walking out with." She motioned me with a hand to come on top of the stool that she was sitting on before I got in the shop. I stepped up and she got some black robes from some cupboards behind us. She put one of them on and started sizing me. One of the pins got a little too close and she poked me.

"OW!"

"Sorry, missy, but you gotta hold still." I nodded and kept still. She was done sizing about three robes and I paid for them. She said that the gold ones were galleons, the silver ones were sickles, and the brown ones were knuts. I told her I was sorry for the hassle but I'm new to this kind of money.

"Parents muggles?" I nodded and we both talked for a while. Apparently, her parents were muggles too. I said a quick goodbye and head back to the lane. I kept looking at people coming out of different shops with things they didn't have before, so I went in the different stores and bought various items.

Finally, the shopping was done, and I needed a way to get to the school that everyone was talking about. It was called Hogwarts. They all had some sort of tickets that said platform 9 3/4 on them. I followed some girls to the train station and saw the go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I took a deep breath and ran at the wall.

A very odd sensation flowed through me when I went through the barrier. It was like a fuzzy, warm feeling, but it wasn't. I can't describe it; it was a new feeling that I had never felt before, ever.

"Where's your ticket?" the conductor said to me, halting me with a hand. I shook my head and said, "I don't have one, but I really want to go to Hogwarts." I tried to make myself look really cute and innocent. He sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore about that. Do you have an owl?" I nodded and he held out his hand. I gave him Smokey, my owl, a piece of paper-they called it parchment-, and a pen-they called it a quill.

He quickly started to write. "There, now wait here until we get the letter back. Good thing the train arrived early today." He laughed, but I decided not to laugh because the other, older conductor was looking at me in a mean way, almost glaring at me.

Smokey returned with another piece of pap-parchment on her leg.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Summerfield, _

_I have read your letter at great length and have thought about it very much. This has never happened at Hogwarts, even when The Four were still alive. I feel very privileged to make this decision, but I fear that if I make the wrong decision, the whole of the magical world will be exposed. This girl that wishes she could go to Hogwarts has already purchased all the necessary items to get a good education here at Hogwarts. This proves that she not only has the power of observation, but also a quick mind. Otherwise, she would have probably been caught by now. She reminds me of myself when I was a young lad. On the other hand, she might expose us to the muggle world and that would be on both her head and mine. So, the decision to take her into Hogwarts and teach her magic is this………_

A/N: HAHAHAHA cliffy!!! I'm so evil, right? Yeah, so I want at least three reviews and I will continue to make more chapters… Thanks!


	2. The Castle

A/N: Hey! I'm still deciding on which house to put Marie in, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I have a poll on my profile, so take it or review this chapter or the other one with your response. Thanks! I don't own Harry Potter.Chapter Two

_So, the decision to take her into Hogwarts ad teach her magic is this………_

_I have decided to let her into Hogwarts to study magic. You must let her onto the train and must make sure that she gets off the train without any harm on her. I should expect that once everyone finds out that her parents are muggles, a few select students will want to make sure harm comes to her. It is your job to make sure that does not happen._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What does it say?" He smiled at me and said, "Your going to Hogwarts!" My frown turned to a smile. "Who's Albus Dumbledore?" My face got all screwed up like it usually does when I'm puzzled.

Mr. Springfield gasped. "You mean you don't know who Albus Dumbledore? Oh well of course you don't, I forgot. Sorry." He turned his head down and looked at his feet.

A whistle blew and he looked up startled. I guess that meant that the train was about to leave. He placed a hand on my shoulder and we walked to the train together. I walked up some stairs and was actually on the train. Smiling, I found a compartment and sat down. He asked if he could come in and I nodded.

"So what city do you live in? Well, actually, I want to ask first: What is your name?"

"Marie Roberts. What's yours?"

"Gregory Springfield." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"You too."

"Hey can I ask you something." I just had to know how old he was, and this was the best approach.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a conductor? I mean the other one was like 50 or something. Your like, what 20?" I knew I had babbled but I was just too embarrassed about the question I had asked; it just seemed really awkward.

"Actually, I'm about 15 but I never went to Hogwarts. The 'other one' was my dad and he's actually like 30 or something." I lowered my head and he laughed.

"It's okay, Marie. You didn't know. I guess now we are even?" I nodded and looked back up. Once again I looked away, out the window, and spotted something. It was a huge castle, like the ones I have only seen pictures of in fairytales, but this one was black and gray, not pink and purple.

"Is that Hogwarts? It's really big!" I guess my mouth was open because he said, "You'll catch flies." I quickly closed my mouth.

"I can't come with you into Hogwarts. I have to go back to the station with the train." His eyes saddened and I said a goodbye, got my trunk, and walked off the train. A really big man with a huge beard was standing outside, but I guess it was normal here because no one else was looking up staring at him. They would just greeted him with many 'hi's'. They looked like older students and I learned later that I was right. A few minutes later, more students came out of the train and had the same reaction I had. They all gasped, one of them even screamed and fainted. The big bloke picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

He introduced himself as Hagrid and that told us we should follow him to the boats on the lake so we could go to Hogwarts.

"Why can't we go with the other students in the carriages?"

"Those are for the older students only. You'll be able to take them next year though." He smiled then used his hand to signal the way to the boats.

I climbed into the boat and it rocked a lot. I gasped and Hagrid chuckled. "You'll get used to it in a little bit. Is this you first time in a boat?"

"Yeah." I nodded, embarrassed. A girl next to me nudged me a little bit and said, "Come on. It's not that bad." She looked to the boat next to us and nodded her head towards it. "Now _that_ is one scared first year."

I looked over and I saw a girl clinging on to the boy next to her for dear life. Then I said, "Yeah, I guess. So anyways, what's your name?"

"Bree Evans. What's yours?" I hesitated a little bit and she added, "Hello? I asked you something. What's your name?"

I came back to the boat and hurried to say my name. "Marie Roberts. I'm so excited about Hogwarts. What kind of classes do you think we'll have?"

"I don't know and don't really care. I hope I have Professor Snape, though. I hear he is very good at "what he does".

By this time we were hitting land and I could feel the bottom of the boat scrape the shallow land. I got off with Bree and as we walked up to the castle I wanted to gasp in wonder, but Bree interrupted my thoughts with a snort. "_This _is the famous Hogwarts? It's pathetic!" I stopped the gasp as it was escaping my mouth, knowing Bree wouldn't like it.

That was the biggest mistake I had ever made, I just didn't know it yet. We walked together up the big steps that led to the huge front doors-it looked liked they were made of oak-, when I asked Hagrid, "Where did all of our stuff go?"

"Oh, it's already up at the castle. Actually, it should already be in your dormitories. In a second here, you'll be sorted into your houses and it'll be off to bed for the first years." I nodded, but I had that screwed up puzzled look on my face so Hagrid started to explain to me what the 'houses' were.

"There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gry-"

Bree interrupted Hagrid with another of her snorts-I was beginning to get annoyed with them, but I didn't say anything- and said, "Gryfinsnore, Ravengetaclueyournotthatsmart, Hufflegays, and Slytherin-the best of all the other trash at this school." Hagrid let out a huff of air and walked off. Bree waved sarcastically and I joined in (sadly).

A woman named Professor McGonagal ushered all the first years into a single-file line in the middle of the four long tables in the 'great hall'. Suddenly, a puff of smoke was around her and a list was in her hand. All the other first years gasped, but Bree snorted yet again, and I said, "Oh, the magic paper came out of the pathetic smoke." She laughed and I joined in. The hall was quiet and Professor McGonagal started reading off names.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermionie Granger, Ronald Weasley, Vincent Crabbe…" calling out a different house for each name after they sat on the stool and put on a hat- that spoke I might add- finally she came to the last two names on the list.

"Bree Evans, Slytherin!" the Slytherin table cheered loud and clear, "and last, but, not least, Marie Roberts…"

**A/N: HAHAHAH!!! Another cliffy. I'm even more evil than I thought. Answer my poll or review so you can tell me what house you want me to put her in. Well…that's it everybody, the second chapter :)**


	3. AN

**A/N: ****Hey people! Just wanted to let you know, I want at least 7 reviews until I post another chapter. Anyone who's read it, tell your friends! If you read it, just review. It's not that hard. Just scroll down and click the Review button. The reason I want seven reviews is because I need my viewers to tell me which house to put Marie in. Thanks so much! If you don't want to review, just PM me and tell me which house to put her in. There will also be a poll on my profile. Don't say I didn't warn you :)**


End file.
